One Kiss Just One
by Basmathgirl
Summary: It was their first kiss. Doctor/Donna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; I own a few action figures, books and posters.

She leant forward and carefully placed a kiss upon his lips.

He started in shock at her action. Regarding her questioningly before leaning towards her, he returned the kiss.

They regarded each other in silence, though their hearts raced and their breath was rapid.

Then they lunged at each other: mouth upon mouth, hands upon bodies; tangling, grasping, holding, caressing and claiming. Their mouths explored each other's: tasting, remembering and drinking each other. Over and over again, they kissed, with passion and patience.

Donna moved to lean back against the Doctor, peering closely at him to see what his reaction was to all of this.

"That's one way to get your man," she commented drily, as they unintentionally watched the teenage couple continue kissing in front of them through the glass.

"You'd think they'd get some curtains on that window," the Doctor replied, trying to sound calmer than he was.

Donna's Mum's new neighbours certainly seemed to be exhibitionists; and their teenage daughter obviously didn't mind who saw her passionate embrace. Still, they kept the back garden nice Donna thought.

"Yeah, who would want the whole world watching them?" Donna asked. "Not sure if Jonathan Ross could say that though."

"It's certainly something to get your tongue around," the Doctor agreed. "It would take a very talented… mouth." He gulped as his eyes dropped to Donna's lips. He really should look away; any moment now would be helpful. It'd save him from a slapping at least.

"Very talented. I wonder if…" Donna noticed his interested gaze; or rather, she tried not to notice. She blushed. Damn the man/Martian/alien (whatever!) for making her feel this way. She felt unaccountably hot all of a sudden. She needed a drink or something; and licked her lips.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and he tried to control his breathing. He was not feeling this way; he was not! He stepped nearer to Donna and whispered close to her ear, "Maybe we should…?"

She turned to answer him, "Yeah, maybe we should…" But he was too close now; his mouth mere centimetres away from hers, far too close. She felt herself being drawn as though magnetised to his lips. They beckoned and bewitched her. His natural aroma filled her senses, and she felt powerless to resist. She turned her head oh so minutely to smoothly line up with the kiss she expected to happen. He in turn rotated his head towards her; wanting this so much it almost hurt.

"Stop gawping over there you two and come inside for your tea!" Sylvia yelled out of the back door, making both of them jump apart. "Anybody would think you've got nothing better to do with your time!"

Donna shot the Doctor an apologetic look before answering, "Sorry Mum! Just coming!" With that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him back inside her mother's house.

There was always later of course.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; I own a few action figures, books and posters.

Sylvia glared at their entwined hands as they entered her kitchen. What the hell was her daughter playing at, almost kissing _that_ Doctor? Coming here, bringing trouble with him, taking her daughter away and keeping her for God knows how many days each time.

They still hadn't stopped holding hands, it as was if they were frightened to let go of each other. She'd have to split the pair of them apart somehow.

"Here, make yourself useful," she ordered Donna, as she thrust an unopened packet of biscuits into her hands. She turned back towards the teapot and started to pour the tea out.

'Well blow me; they were standing close together again! Do they ever leave each other alone? They must be at it like rabbits.' Sylvia sneered as this thought crossed her mind. Donna saw the sneer and immediately wondered what on earth she had done wrong this time to upset her mother. Not that it took much to upset her, but still, she'd like to know. Or could she guess, seeing as the sneer seemed to be more directed towards the Doctor.

Donna tried desperately to try to quell the anger that threatened to burst out within her. The "Ow!" from the Doctor as she accidentally squeezed his hand too tight brought her back to her senses. She smiled at him to reassure him that she wasn't having second thoughts about this new development in their relationship, and he grinned back.

'Well, didn't he look like the cat that got the cream?' Sylvia seethed. Donna obviously pandered to his every whim, the silly little minx. It would have been a different story if her father were still alive; she'd have kept around then instead of running off with the first available man to do God knows what in God knows where. Look at the pair of them! They're still smiling at each other like lovesick calves. And to top it all, she might as well not be in the room for all the attention they were paying her! Sylvia took the chance to noisily stir sugar into the Doctor's tea.

Sylvia placed the cups of tea onto the kitchen table while Donna put the biscuits on a plate. "So, how have you been, Mum?" Donna tried to open up a safe conversation. "Have you managed to keep Gramps on that micro-biotic diet yet?"

"He keeps smuggling in pork pies! He thinks I haven't noticed. The blimming things will end up killing him if he's not careful!" Sylvia supplied. "At least he gets a bit of exercise now that he's joined that club. It gets him out of my hair when they go on one of their jaunts."

"Aw! Don't be too hard on him, Mum. It's a hard habit to break, eating pork pies. You know how much he loves them," Donna tried to placate her.

"I know how much they hate him back! He gets through packets of antacids. Silly man! Still, can't tell some people," she turned towards the Doctor and fixed him with a glare. "Some people seem to attract trouble, for some unknown reason. You'd think they'd have learned how to avoid it!"

"I assure you, Sylvia, that trouble comes looking for me, not the other way round!" the Doctor threw her his cheekiest grin as he sipped his tea. He then turned back towards Donna, and Sylvia saw her melt under his gaze.

"Right! This won't get the baby bathed. Come on you two. Donna you wash and Doctor you can wipe. I'll go fetch the rest of the dirty washing from upstairs." Sylvia stood and made her way of the kitchen. She tried to work out some of her resentment on the stair treads as she stomped upstairs, but it wasn't working this time. At least she had gotten out of the sight of the pair of them mooning at each other.

The Doctor looked very puzzled as he finished his tea. "Where's the baby then? And whose baby is it?" he asked Donna.

Donna laughed. He loved that laugh. "There's no baby, you prawn! That's just a saying! Haven't you ever heard it before?"

Why would someone mention bathing a fictitious baby? It was beyond him sometimes what humans came out with. "No!" he shook his head.

Donna kissed his cheek. "Then I have a lot to teach you," she smiled.

'Ooh! Role play' he suddenly thought, 'I could be a naughty schoolboy!' He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Donna, "Shall we go and have a private lesson in the Tardis?"

"Now, now! Down boy! We have to finish our visit here first," Donna chided him. This new thing between them was beginning to look like it could be fun!

"Or we could just pop back later?" he smirked, pulling her out of her seat.

Sylvia appeared in the doorway fully laden with a laundry basket. "And where exactly are you two off to?" she demanded.

"Just off to the T-…car for a minute, Mum! Won't be long" Donna threw at her as she got to the back door.

"We have a training manual to look for," the Doctor shouted back. "See you later!"

'They must think I was born yesterday,' Sylvia thought. 'I bet it's a sex manual they're working their way through!' She slammed the washing machine door shut in disgust.


End file.
